onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Firestorm
The USS Firestorm is one of largest ships in Starfleet. The USS Firestorm is presumed to have been commissioned by 'Starfleet, however new evidence suggests that perhaps the USS Firestorm was commissioned by something within Starfleet even more secretive than Section 31. Currently known whereabouts of the USS Firestorm point toward the most far eastern part of the Delta Quadrant where the ship is awaiting the USS Bellerophon Construction and Launch The USS Firestorm is one of the most perplexing and unusual Starfleet vessel ever commissioned. Although the ship was launched from Starbase 1 it was not constructed within any known area of space by any faction to date. Structural Report The USS Firestorm is over 2,476 meters long and is over 145 decks high. The greater majority of this ships size is located in the engineering section of the ship has the ships Main Reactor is the largest on record. The USS Firestorm is the only vessel to have a fully functional Kalminite Reactor. The Kalminite Reactor is referred by the simply the main reactor. This reactor though is illegal on every Starfleet record as the substance is even more unstable than the Omega Molecule. The USS Firestorm is heavily shielded and heavily armored. The ship boasts a hull of the first ever synthetically made neutronium which although an inch thick is still considered an extremely had shell to crack. However the perhaps most amazing feat is the shields which were the over 3.7 yotta-watts. On board the 45th deck is a temploral core. this renders the ship immune to timeline changes thus allowing it to evade shifts in the space time continium. It may be weaponized Star Fleet isn't sure. Section 32 has already given up trying to interogate those who built the Temploral Core. Weapons report The USS Firestorm was quoted by a Section 31 operative as being the most illegal vessel in the galaxy.Everything that the federation and Starfleet forbade was added to this monstrosity. The ship is rumored to have Trilithium Torpedoes, Subspace weapons ranging from direct energy based to warheads. One of the more devastating features of the ship is that 45 decks are off limits to the crew and even the captain making the ship even scarier when the captain uses something that he isn’t even aware of using with the only answer he/she gets is, “It will get the job, done.” The most devastating feature is the once Phaser Banks which were assigned a new title has simply The Null Banks. The Null Banks are the most powerful phaser banks on record as one captain put it, “This ship’s Phaser banks are powerful enough on 5% power to completely shatter a planet in less than 3.5 milliseconds”. The Distruption Dampener is a weapon that has been used by the USS Firestorm to devasating effect. This distrupter shutsdown the intial dampeners on an enemy starship. Should the enemy ship attempt to escape the the distrupter will disengage the intial dampening field on a starship. When a Starship goes to warp the instant acceeration will kill every living thing aboard and cause immense structural damgae to the interior of the starship. if the warp core isn't knocked out in this acceleration this ship will forever be lost to subspace, or until the warpcore runs out of fuel. In Summary Most people when they first look at the USS Firestorm as an overpowered vessel without cause for being overpowered but to annoy everyone. The truth however is far more disturbing than wished to be known. The Kalminite reactor is the single most dangerous device in the galaxy should the Kalminite go critical in any state other than solid the devastation would be catastrophic on a galactic and subspacial plane. The only way to contain a Kalminite explosion on any level save Quantum is in the center of a black hole. The black holes immense gravitational field is strong enough to take the brunt of the blast but isn’t strong enough to hold in all the power. Any black hole used to contain the explosion has exploded violently scattering once incredibly small pieces of the black holes mass into incredibly large chunks neutronium and heavier elements such as Reprium, which is a unique substance that can essentially heal subspace and if used with Protomatter can completely recreate recently destroyed star systems, planets, and even Galactic bodies. Perhaps though its most interesting feature is its medical use, when compressed into gaseous state if the remains of an individual or individuals or exposed to the gas their bodies are restored to life along with their “souls”. Some of these individuals later begin to notice strange but positive improvements to their bodies and minds. More research is required to study this phenomenon. Category:Starfleet Ships Category:Firestorm class vessels